Maldivian 1 laari coin
:Not to be confused with the Maldivian 1 larin coin. Maldives |value= 0.01 rufiyaa |years= 1960–2012 ( 1379–1433) |mass= *1.5 g (1960) *0.45 g (1970-2012) |diameter= 15 mm |thickness= 1 mm |composition= *bronze (1960) *aluminum (1970-2012) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= * , and Islamic dates (1960-1979) * ( ), knot, Gregorian and Islamic dates (1984-2012) |reverse= State title, value }} The 1 laari coin is a circulation piece that has been issued in three types since 1960 by the Republic of the Maldives (referred to as the "Maldive Islands" in the Standard Catalog of World Coins) and the former of the Maldives. In 1960, during the reign of (1901–1969), the first laari coin of the Maldives was produced. A similar second type was minted in 1970 and 1979, following the abolition of the Maldivian monarchy in 1968. Intermittently from 1984 to 2012, a third coin celebrating the (FAO) was issued. In addition, a non-circulating legal tender piece was made in 1986. All types have legal tender face values equivalent to 0.01 rufiyaa, and all have been produced at the Royal Mint in the United Kingdom. Coins produced from 1984 have been distributed by the Maldives Monetary Authority (MMA). Coins Coin of the Sultanate (1960) The Maldivian rufiyaa was established in 1947, during the early reign of Sultan (1873–1952). However, initially, only banknotes were produced as part of this currency; the coins utilized on the Maldives were former Maldivian coins and also rupees imported from the nearby country of Ceylon. In 1960, Sultan Muhammad Fareed Didi, the eldest son and successor of Abdul Majeed, commissioned the Royal Mint in London to produce the first series of coins for the rufiyaa, which consists of pieces denominated at 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, and 50 laari. The 1 laari piece is composed of bronze and has a mass of 1.5 grams, a diameter of 15 millimeters, and a thickness of 1 millimeter. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a ( ) and between two on poles and above a bearing the " " ( : Ad-Dawlat Al-Mahaldheebiyya; : "State of the Mahal Dibayat""State of the Mahal Dibayat" is what the Maldives were often referred to as by medieval Arab travelers.) in style. Slanted in an upward direction at the upper left periphery is the date of minting, written in as "1960", and angled downward at the piece's upper right rim is the corresponding date, shown in as " " (1379). Engraved in the middle of the reverse is the face value "1 " (eh laari), with the numeral "1" (eh) and word " " (laari) printed on separate lines and the former written much larger than the latter. Inscribed horizontally above the number in small print is the Maldivian text " " (Malé, Dhivehi Raajje). The " " (Dhivehi Raajje), which roughly translates as "The Country of the ", attributes the piece to the Maldives; the " " (Malé) refers to the capital city of , but the reason for its inclusion on the coin is uncertain. Written in a counterclockwise direction along the upper periphery of the piece is the equivalent of the text – " " (Maliyya Mahaldib)The current name of the Maldives in Arabic is (Maldiifz). (Mahaldib) is an earlier name that was used when referring to the islands. – which also appears on earlier coins of the Maldives. The rims of both sides of the coin are raised. A total of approximately 301,270 examples of the first 1 laari coin were produced, and of which, 1,270 were struck with a proof finish. First coin of the Republic (1970–1979) During March 1968, the popularity of a republican Maldives resulted in the abolition of the Sultanate and the creation of the current Republic of the Maldives. Muhammad Fareed Didi was then deposed from the throne and (1926–2008) was sworn in as the first of the Second Maldivian Republic, a position he would hold until 1978. In 1970, a few years into the presidency of Ibrahim Nasir, the production of new 1, 2, and 5 laari coins was authorized, and the Royal Mint (moved to , Wales, in 1968) was commissioned for the task. These coins were minted again in 1979, but were then discontinued that year. The 1 laari piece is composed of aluminum and has a mass of 0.45 grams, a diameter of 15 millimeters, and a thickness of 1 millimeter. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both rims are raised. The laari produced in the 1970s is virtually identical in appearance to the coin minted under the Sultanate, except for the color of the metal. Featured in the middle of the obverse is the emblem of the Maldives, accompanied by the upward-angled Gregorian date in Western numerals at the upper left periphery and the downward-angled Islamic date in Eastern Arabic numerals at the piece's top right boundary. Displayed in the bottom-center of the reverse is the value "1 " (eh laari), with the numeral and word printed on separate lines and the former being much larger than the latter. The Maldivian " " (Malé, Dhivehi Raajje) is printed horizontally in small font above the numeral, while the Arabic " " (Maliyya Mahaldib) is arched in a counterclockwise direction along the upper rim of the piece in larger print. About 600,000 examples of the coin were produced: 500,000 in 1970 and at least 100,000 in 1979. Examples were struck with a proof finish in the latter of the two years. 1986 gold laari The first Maldivian non-circulating legal tender commemorative coins in precious metals were produced during the late 1970s, and most minted since then have been of face values of at least 5 rufiyaa. However, in 1986, the newly formed Maldives Monetary Authority (MMA) authorized the creation of a limited mintage gold laari for collectors, and called upon the Royal Mint to strike the pieces. The MMA then assumed the responsibility of selling the coins, offering them in green cases emblazoned with the emblem of the Maldives and including the words "Republic of Maldives". The 1986 laari is composed of .9167 fine gold, and has an official mass of 1 gram and a diameter of 8.3 millimeters. It is scalloped (having eight notches) and bears a circular hole in its center. The piece has medallic alignment. Displayed at the top center of the obverse, above the central hole, is the emblem of the Maldives, lacking much detail due to its small size. The Gregorian date of minting is inscribed horizontally directly underneath the hole in the middle of the piece, in Western Arabic numerals as "1986". Engraved counterclockwise along the rim of the coin is the English text "REPUBLIC OF MALDIVES", which commences in a downward direction to the left of the emblem at the top, arches upward at the coin's bottom, and concludes at the upper right periphery of the piece. On the reverse, the Maldivian " " (Dhivehi Raajje) is printed horizontally above the hole, and the gold fineness of the coin is shown in Western Arabic numerals as "916.7" – signifying a purity of 916.7 – directly below the hole. Curved along the bottom periphery of the piece is the value "1 GOLD LAARI", which wraps in a counterclockwise direction from the left to right rims. A small point is included between the words "GOLD" and "LAARI", just above the bottom-most of the eight notches of the coin. Present at the right side of the reverse, between the Maldivian words and "LAARI", is a symbol. The rims of both sides of the piece are slightly raised. An issue limit of 100 examples of the 1986 gold laari was set. All have been minted with a proof finish. FAO commemorative coin (1984–2012) Under the authorization of the Maldives Monetary Authority, production of a redesigned series of circulation coins began in 1984. The 1 and 5 laari coins of this new series commemorate the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO), an agency of the United Nations that fights against hunger, and all of the pieces were designed by Maldivian artists Maizan Hassan Manik and Ahmed Abbas. The 1 laari piece of this series has been issued intermittently since its introduction, the most recent time in 2012, and is the only Maldivian circulation coin that has remained unchanged since 1984. It is composed of aluminum, weighs 0.45 grams, and measures 15 millimeters in diameter. The piece utilizes medallic alignment, has a smooth edge, and is round in shape. Instead of the emblem of the Maldives, which is featured on earlier circulation laari coins, an illustration of the top of a coconut palm is displayed in the middle of the obverse, in the center of a circular border. Angled in an upward direction at the upper left periphery of the coin is the Gregorian date in Western Arabic numerals, and slanted downward at the upper right is the Islamic equivalent in Eastern Arabic numerals. A decorative is engraved along the bottom rim of the piece, the letters "MMA" for Maldives Monetary Authority written below in small print. Displayed in the center of the reverse is a large numeral "1" (eh), followed below by the Maldivian " " (laari) and the Western "LAARI". Both the Maldivian and Western words are written on separate lines, and are significantly smaller than the numeral that precedes them. "MALDIVES" is engraved in a clockwise direction along the upper left periphery of the piece, whereas " " (Dhivehi Raajje) is shown counterclockwise at the upper right portion of the reverse. Both rims of the coin are raised. The total mintage of the third laari circulation coin is currently unknown. Business strikes were made in presumably large quantities in 1984, 2002, and 2012. In addition, around 2,500 proofs were minted in 1982. Among all Maldivian coins, the FAO 1 laari coin is viewed as one of the most common, and does not typically demand very high prices from collectors. Notes References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista *WorthPoint – Genuine gold coin set of Maldives 1laari gold coin rare *Maldives Monetary Authority – Commemorative Coins Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Bronze Category:Coins of the Maldives Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Coins with Maldivian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Maldivian rufiyaa Category:Round coins Category:Scalloped coins with circular holes